


Share

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Morning After, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Djali has to share her now, though he still makes a fuss about it.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'The Hunchback or Notre Dame' nor am I profiting off this.

Djali circles their makeshift bed: props and clothes spread over the floor. His armor and sword are out of reach; no use to him now, though Esméralda continues sleeping. 

A bleat does nothing, but earns him a shush and brush away. Djali snorts, pushing her shoulder until finally she squints at him. 

"Quit making such a fuss," she pats a space by her head. "You'll have to get used to sharing attention." 

He snorts, making a show of settling down with turns and flops. Esméralda hums, rubbing his stomach as she begins nodding off again. 

"You'll learn to get used to it."


End file.
